Ocean God
'Ocean God '(遠海神, Enkaishin) is supposedly one of the most powerful, dangerous, and destructive creatures on planet earth. An ancient entity who is responsible for the proliferation of all aquatic life, ocean god was revived and awoken from his deep, eternal slumber by the new sea king, super great white in order to ensure the extermination of all mankind. Ocean God is labeled a god level threat by the heroes association on behalf of his truly astronomical power which could have meant the end of all human life on earth. Appearance Ocean God has the physical characteristics of many different forms of aquatic life, an almost chimera-like being. Primarily, he takes on the form of an enormous anthropomorphic whale covered in dermal armor which looks similar to barnacles, coral, and various undersea minerals. He possessess a singular, massive drill shaped horn reminiscent of a narwhal's, and is mouth is filled with a myriad of razor sharp and lethal teeth, highly similar to that of super great whites own teeth. Ocean God is by far the single biggest seafolk, standing as tall and as large as an apartment complex. His musculature is enormous, and his of an exceedingly herculean build. Ocean God is a being which has existed since ancient times, he possesses numerous dorsal fins, protruding horns about his entire body, and fins, many of his characteristics are either references to modern aquatic lifeforms which he has given rise to, and even has some dinosaur-like characteristics. Personality Ocean God cares little about or anyone. In spite of his status as the single strongest, oldest, and most powerful seafolk in existence, ocean god doesn't care about any form of life aside from his own. He is a psychotic and lethal murderer, and even his own seafolk kin aren't safe from his sudden explosions of random bloodlust and destruction, as shown when he effortlessly crushed super great white between his jaws, after the latter had awoken him from sleeping for hundreds of thousands of years straight. He cares solely about wreaking havoc and transforming the surface world into his own personal playground of bloodshed and carnage, ruling over all beings either human or seafolk with an iron fist. He is a cold, callous, sadistic tyrant who takes pleasure in wreaking havoc, causing destruction and flexing his own power. Relationships Background Ocean God is one of the single oldest and most powerful beings on planet earth. He has existed since the times of ancient and beyond, and was once known as an ancient leviathan dwelling within the sea. It is because of him that humans prefer to live on the surface and land rather than upon the ocean. During the times of the stone age, Ocean God often wreaked havoc and devastation whenever he made landfall, often times simply to entertain himself. From him, it is said that all aquatic life and the seafolk themselves sprang fourth, as he alone is the ancestral progenitor of all intelligent lifeforms who dwell in the sea. He has appeared numerous times throughout history, and each time his wrath and devastation was recorded by ancient civilizations from times long passed, warning future generations of the massive leviathan which dwelled beneath the surface of the ocean, lying in wait to unleash its horrible wrath. Once the ice age hit the planet following the destruction of the dinosaurs, the surface world grew far too cold for ocean god's liking, and thus he retreated to an extremely secluded, deep and warm ocean bed where he entered a deep slumber for millions of years, waiting out the frozen climate of planet earth, biding his time as the surface melted and warmed up once more. During this time, new civilizations arose and prospered, and the seafolk were able to grow and form an economy of their own without fear of being subjected to devastation by the monster which dominated them forcibly for countless centuries. Ocean God was eventually woken up by a fellow seafolk by the name of super great white, who was fixated on annihilating all humans on the surface world, and hoped to use ocean god's power to do so. From there, ocean god returned to the surface once more to unleash chaos and devastation on the entire world. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Ocean God is an extraordinarily powerful entity, one who has existed since the times of prehistory on planet earth. He is easily the oldest, strongest most powerful seafolk in existence, and is capable of laying waste and widespread devastation without any effort at all. He holds a myriad of powers and abilities, all which cement his status as one of the single strongest beings known to man kind in absolute law, as well as ensure his eminence as one who holds the title of the god of the ocean without rival. '''Immense Strength: '''Ocean god is so powerful that merely setting foot on land is enough to cause violent tremors to shake the earth around him for hundreds of meters. He is capable of literally blowing away and flattening an entire town of residential buildings of varying sizes just by blowing the air from his mouth in their direction. His blows and punches are incredibly explosive, capable of nuking thousands of meters worth of collateral damage. Most of the A-Class heroes who intercepted him when he made landfall where dealt with instantly and casually. He was also capable of momentarily overwhelming heracles muscle, who is known as the physically strongest human on earth, and even cause her to struggle considerably against his own strength as a testament to his own abilities. '''Immense Speed: '''Ocean God is easily the fastest of his species. His size and weight holds no baring on how fast he can move. Upon his awakening, he was still fast enough to completely blitz and crush super great white between his massive jaws, swallowing him whole, a monster who was capable of keeping up with numerous high speed heroes casually. From there, ocean gods speed only increased as he grew stronger and more powerful, to the point that he has a habit of easily speed blitzing and completely overwhelming most S-Class heroes who attempt to fight against him with casual ease and no effort at all. He is shown fast enough that he can completely overwhelm and severely outpace warp speed sprinter, who was observed by Dr. Kurinuku as being able to run much faster than light. Techniques '''Ocean Jet Blast: '''Ocean God has the ability to absorb and store considerably amounts of water in his massive body. He can jettison the stores water from his person by ejecting it out of his mouth in the form of a hyper compressed blast of hydrogen. This technique is extremely destructive, with an overwhelming amount of piercing power, as the water pressure ejected from his body is enough to slice through solid concrete and even various metal alloys. With this technique, ocean god was able to blast a massive hole clean through a row of several buildings, and even cut up the pavement of the roads surrounding buildings. '''Tidal Wave Horn: '''The massive horn growing out of ocean gods snout is an extremely lethal weapon which can be used to shatter the strongest of defenses with blunt force or piercing power. Ocean God performs this technique in numerous different applications, though it is said that in reference to the name of this technique, if he were to perform this move while in the ocean, the force unleashed from the swing of his horn would be enough to cause a massive tidal wave to come crashing onto the shores of the human world. Ocean god will either charge his target and impale them upon his horn, and then toss them high into the air above by throwing his horn in a skyward direction. Water Manipulation '''Water Manipulation: '''Ocean God has the ability to manipulate all sources of water and hydrogen without limitation. He is capable of controlling the behavior and flow of water on a ridiculous scale. Merely command it, he was capable of causing worldwide disasters of tsunami's and tidal waves crashing onto the shores of all countries around the world in attempt to wipe out all life on the coastal fronts. He is capable of causing the ocean itself to rage out of control, on a scale so large that it effects the entire planets climate to change and be severely distorted by the behavior of the ocean, plunging the planet into a constant state of violent storming all over the world, somewhat giving him the ability to manipulate rain, thunder, storms, and the climate of the planet as well, conditioning it for his peoples reign on earth. '''Mega Wave Crash: '''Ocean God will call fourth the waters of the ocean and create an enormous wall of water which rushes into the land and immediately washes over everything for hundreds of meters, sometimes miles in land. This enormous wave created by him annihilates all buildings and human civilization which it washes over, dragging it out to sea and leaving the coastline and many of the buildings and human homes in land devastated, flooded etc. Due to the fact that the waves created by him can go up to hundreds of meters tall, ocean god can quite easily turn much of the human world into an ocean, with the surface covered by water. Performing this extremely devastating and destructive technique also grants him the ideal environment to become more powerful and absorb the benefits of ocean water. Transformation '''True Form: '''Upon his supposed defeat, Ocean God's enormous, leviathan-like body was shown to be a simple avatar, a shell for his true body which is incubated within the outer shell. Ocean God's true body is actually that of an extremely humanoid, parasite-like being which was being grown and incubated within the much larger body, using it as a vessel and controlling its movements. It was only when his fake body was destroyed that the true form of ocean god crawled out of the maw. Ocean God's true form is that of a muscular, very humanoid male being with a transparent body, similar to that of a jellyfish or an exotic fish in terms of appearance, emitting bioluminescent light. His true form is many times stronger and more powerful than his fake body, by an utterly incredible amount. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains